otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
OS: Millennium Stats
Stats in OtherSpace: Millennium are also called attributes. These are the things that every character has to some degree. Fair, before scaling, is considered the 'average' for a member of that race. Generally speaking, any attribute that is ranked below mediocre before racial scaling indicates a severe disability within that area that negatively influences one's life. A poor perception may indicate one who is blind or deaf. Poor constitution may suggest someone with a severe illness. Poor charisma may be a visually unappealing or very offensive personality. ------------------< Rachael, a Level 2 Female Human>-------------------------- XP: 700 SP: 1 AP: 50/50 Energy: 1440 Minutes: 1480 HP: 64/64 To Next Level: 201 ---< Attributes >------------------------------------------< Value: -6000 >--- Intelligence: Great Perception: Good Constitution: Fair Dexterity: Fair Willpower: Good Charisma: Good Strength: Good Psi: Non-existent (Scale: -3) ---< Skills >----------------------------------------------< Value: 71000 >--- Fair Computer Operation Fair Investigation Fair Computer Programming Superb Terran Standard Fair Information Security Poor Tracing ---< Gifts, Faults, and Quirks >-------------------------------< Value: 0 >--- Computer Specialist ------------------------------------------------------< Skill System 3.00 >--- Our character sheet subject is the fictitious Rachael, who is a comp-sci student, and makes a great starting point for discussing the skills system. Attributes Intelligence Intelligence is a measurement of just that. This is a combination of learning, experience and potential that a character has upstairs. Rachael had a good education and some innate potential (Intelligence: Great). As a programming student, she doesn't need to be Einstein, although a little common sense and some training don't hurt. Values would represent the following: Terrible (-3) - This individual is severely retarded by the standards of his race. He's probably unable to speak properly or perform simple problem-solving tasks, such as tying his own shoes. 'Poor (-2)-' Looking up, but still not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. A person with a poor intellect is mildly retarded and could probably find a job pushing a mop around on the floor. Good luck getting him to actually dunk the mop in water first. 'Mediocre (-1)-' The lowest functional intelligence for that race. This is the guy we all know from High School, you know, the one pumping gas down at the local Handi Stop now. 'Fair (0)-' Middle of the road. You're a capable individual and able to function normally in society. You aren't going to be nominated for the Nobel Prize in your lifetime, but you get along just fine. 'Good (1)-' You're fairly sharp and probably educated or blessed with an abundance of common sense. You can do just about anything you apply yourself to, except maybe quantum physics. 'Great (2)-' You're whip smart. You never have trouble picking up new tasks or new bits of information. You can do anything you apply yourself to and do it well. 'Superb (3)-' You are a genius, hands down. You can calculate PI in your head while pontificating on why Einstein’s Theory of Relativity is flawed. Not only do you have raw potential, you have realized potential in some way, shape or form. Perception Perception manifests itself in a variety of ways. It's not just eyesight or hearing, but the ability to focus your attention to the world around you. Rachael is with slightly above average perception (Perception: Good). Values would represent the following: 'Terrible (-3)-' You're a rock. People have to try for hours to get your attention and usually have to use bright lights and loud sounds to do so. 'Poor (-2)-' You're not quite a rock. People still have to try for hours to get your attention, but they usually just jump up and down and wave to do it. 'Mediocre (-1)-' You just don't pay attention to things. You're the guy who buys his girlfriend a cat collar the day after Fluffy got run down by the drunk guy down the street. 'Fair (0)-' You do a pretty good job of noticing things. You'd probably make a lousy detective, but you won't be falling into an open manhole any time soon. 'Good (1)-' You sometimes pick up on things that other people don't. You're more likely to notice something that's out of place or pick out a suspicious character. 'Great (2)-' You've got a knack for finding things. Maybe it was all the hunting trips as a kid or maybe you're hardwired that way, but you notice things that have other people scratching their heads. 'Superb (3)-' Nothing gets past you. You're so perceptive it borders on ESP, you'd notice the shift in the wind when a butterfly flaps its wings. Willpower Willpower encompasses your powers of self-regulation. This is your ability to resist everything from a mental command to a two hundred credit watch you know you can't afford. Rachael, has above average willpower (Willpower: Good). Values would represent the following: 'Terrible (-3)-' You are the definition of sheep. There isn't an infomercial that you haven't bought from yet. Your garage is littered with Garden Weasels and Ab Rollers. 'Poor (-2)-' You constantly fall to temptation, whatever your poison happens to be. Alcoholics and drug addicts are a good representation of poor willpower. 'Mediocre (-1)-' You've got a large collection of bits and pieces you thought would be cool but now take up space. Alternately, you are a submissive personality. 'Fair (0)-' It's half and half with you. Sometimes you stand strong, sometimes you give in. 'Good (1)-' You've got determination. You can force yourself to do obviously dangerous things and you don't pay a lot for your muffler. 'Great (2)-' You can deny yourself almost anything and your mind is locked up tighter than Fort Knox. 'Superb (3)-' You're possessed of an extremely strong will, able to resist all but the most powerful psionics and urges. Charisma Charisma is a combination of traits. Physical attractiveness plays only a minor role in this statistic, as some races will never find another attractive (minus a few deviants). Force of personality and general likeability make up the bulk of this attribute. Rachael is is pretty likable (Charisma: Good) and likely doesn't lack for a few friends and contacts. Values would represent the following: 'Terrible (-3)-' You are either horribly disfigured or socially retarded. People make pains to avoid you at all costs (Hint: They really don't have a sick aunt.) 'Poor (-2)-' You're a bore. People tend not to like you and sometimes even tell you so. 'Mediocre (-1)-' There's something odd about you that people can't quite put theirfinger on. It makes them slightly uncomfortable around you. 'Fair (0)-' You've got friends, you've got enemies. Neither of them is going to follow you to the gates of hell. 'Good (1)-' You're a people person. You've never had a problem getting along with people and would make an excellent used hovercar salesman. 'Great (2)-' You inspire people with your words and action. You'd have a hell of a career as a politician. 'Superb (3)-' Like Gandhi or Kennedy, or even Joe Stalin, you have the ability to erect a cult of personality around yourself. Dexterity Dexterity is the speed of your reflexes. It covers everything from how fast you are off of the traffic light to whether or not you move fast enough to catch an infield line drive heading for your coconut and how fast you can get out of the way of fire. Rachael has average reflexes (Reaction: Fair). Values represent the following: 'Terrible (-3)-' Doctors measure your reaction time on a calendar, and you are accident prone. 'Poor (-2)-' People usually get one or two good beeps of the horn before you finally realize the light has indeed turned green, a bit of a klutz, but looking up. 'Mediocre (-1)-' You're slower than average. You were the last kid anyone wanted on their softball team at recess (except for Marvin, the kid with the coke bottle glasses). 'Fair (0)-' You manage to avoid the beeps at the light, most of the time. 'Good (1)-' Your faster than average and had no problem playing outfield in high school. 'Great (2)-' You're the guy who grew up racing everything he could get his hands on. Even when you're surprised, you can usually react appropriately. 'Superb (3)-' You've got the reaction time of a good hockey goalie or champion drag racer. Strength Strength is actually a measure of two things, physical strength and density or mass. The higher the strength score, the more massive the character. Rachael is a fairly strong girl (Strength: Good), having spent some recreation time at the gym. Values represent the following: 'Terrible (-3)-' Babies and extremely small critters fall into this range. 'Poor (-2)-' You've got the frame and strength of a frail child. 'Mediocre (-1)-' Less time stuffing chips in your mouth and more time at the gym would do you a world of good. 'Fair (0)-' You spend some time working out, but it never became a priority. 'Good (1)-' You're good sized and in good shape. You probably have a job that requires quite a bit of physical exercise. Either that or your just genetically gifted. 'Great (2)-' You like the gym, it's your second home. 'Superb (3)-' You're either a body builder, or genetic freak. Either way, you are massive and as strong as any member of your race. Constitution Constitution is a measure of endurance and general resilience. A good constitution can help with anything from surviving trauma from being shot to surviving rat poison in your afternoon beer. Rachael is a healthy girl (Constitution: Fair) Values represent the following: 'Terrible (-3)-' You catch colds by just looking at sick people. 'Poor (-2)-' You tend to break bones in various, amusing ways, such as being slammed in a door or falling into a couch. 'Mediocre (-1)-' You spent a lot of time out from school as a kid being sick. 'Fair (0)-' You're normal, you get sick and you don't particularly react well to getting shot. 'Good (1)-' You don't spend a lot of time sick and you have a pretty good tolerance for punishing your body. 'Great (2)-' You could go a couple of rounds with Tyson and still walk out of the ring. 'Superb (3)-' You laugh at anything that doesn't involve amputating a limb. Psi Only psionic races or those with psionic gifts have a psi stat, otherwise it is just non-existent, like in the case of Rachael. Values represent the following: 'Non-Existant- ' You have no psychic ability. 'Terrible (-3)-' Your psionic ability is minimal, can occasionally do something useful with the ability, but most of the time it doesn't do much for you. 'Poor (-2)-' You have worked a bit on your ability, and can rely on it for small tricks or when you're in a tight spot, but it's not really part of your life. 'Mediocre (-1)-' Psionics and you get along pretty well, you are probably either keeping your coffee nice and warm regularly or using telepathy as a reliable communication technique. 'Fair (0)-' An average member of a psionic race, telepathy is probably a primary language for you, and if your race can do it, telekinesis is so much easier than lifting. 'Good (1)-' You work on your ability regularly, or have innate talent. 'Great (2)-' Psionics are a major part of your life, most of your communication is likely to be telepathic, and lifting may well be an alien concept to you. 'Superb (3)-' You have achieved the pinnacle with psionic ability for your race. A Note On Scale Scale is an adjustment to a character's base attributes. This can be due to the character's race, as some races either fall below or rise above the human norm, or due to gifts and faults. For practical purposes, scale is added to the attribute to determine the effective attribute. A Zangali (Scale 2 for Strength) with fair strength is as strong as a human with great strength. Zangali are not the sharpest knives in the drawer, however (Scale -2 for Intelligence), so a Fair Intelligence Zangali is the equivalent of a Poor human intellect. Back to OtherSpace: Millennium - The Strategy Guide Category:OtherVerse Game Guides